The inventor of the present invention had invented a plurality of different kinds of intellectual building blocks prior to this present application, for example, Taiwan Pat. No. 398313 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,919)xe2x80x94A Spherical Building Block Capable of Transferring from a Planar Arrangement to a Stacked and Mixed Arrangement of Assembled Building Blocks for Forming Various Geometrical Shapes with Corners Having Angles 60 Degrees, 90 Degrees and 120 Degrees and Taiwan Pat. No. 398313xe2x80x94Stacked Building Blocks Capable of Making Various Arrangements; the abovementioned patents use nineteen, twelve or nine different building blocks to conduct planar or three-dimensional arrangements and combinations; furthermore, tray bodies or box bodies are used cooperatively for making creative arrangements to break through the traditional concept of planar combination games.
However, the prior art intellectual building block doesn""t include three-dimensional stacking method as in a Russian block game, neither the arrangement starting from a certain point on a plane, nor the stacking arrangement of a seven-layer pyramid and nor a hollow and three-dimensional angled post. Therefore, in order to make the building block game more variable and challenging, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed the present invention of intellectual building blocks cooperated with games device.
Intellectual building blocks with cooperated game devices have seventeen building blocks respectively assembled unequally by three to six units to make various and creative planar arrangements and combinations; furthermore, the said building blocks are used to conduct intellectual games with different cooperated game devices, such as a game frame with a three-dimensional paling slot for making three-dimensional stacking arrangements as in a Russian block game, a triangular tray provided for conducting pyramidal stacking combinations or a planar game tray to be used for starting the game from one building block to sequentially fill up concave slots on the plate with other building blocks.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.